Spottedpath's story
by Clearwater Riverstone
Summary: What if the Clans needed a fifth cat to save them from the encroaching darkness? Would Spottedpath to prevent the Clans from falling into ruin?
1. Prologue

**Spottedpath's story**

_Prologue_

Silver stars decorated the black frosty sky. A mottled gray she-cat stood alone under the green, fresh leaves of the trees that surrounded her. A gray tabby tom crept up behind her and mewed quietly, "You asked for me?"

The tom winced at the sadness in her eyes, as the she-cat turned to look at him. "You have found the fourth, but there is still one more to find," the she-cat mewed seriously, her eyes reflecting the round, white moon.

"Who is it?" the tabby tom asked.

The mottled cat hesitated, then mewed, "That I cannot tell you, but she is close to her birth."`

"She's not even born yet?" the tom asked, surprised.

"She will be born by the next sunrise," the gray cat went on, ignoring the tom's comment, "and ask Firestar to let Hollyleaf mentor her."With that, she disappeared and the gray tom was left crouching on the bare, leafy ground.

The tom gave a shiver, before he too disappeared and woke up in his mossy nest. "How in StarClan's name am I to find the fifth cat?" he mewed to himself, upset.

A worm of worry crept into his belly. If he did not find the fifth one soon, the four warrior clans could be lost to darkness forever.

I know it's short, but please review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Spottedpath's story**

_Chapter One_

I crouched over Mosskit, baring my teeth in a snarl. Mosskit looked at me with laughter in her eyes. "That's hardly the 'scariest cat ever'!" she commented teasingly.

"I bet you can't do better than that!" I crowed.

"I know I can, if you let me hold you down first!" she argued, "If I can't even do that, how am I supposed to do better?"

"That's the reason why you can't do better," I mewed sarcastically. Ever since I was born, I was always able to run faster than my sister.

My sister and I were already five moons old and quarrelling was what we were good at. Unsurprisingly, my mother, Whitewing, came to interrupt our quarrel.

"Don't you two have anything better to do? You're making such a racket I bet even RiverClan could hear you!"Whitewing meowed angrily.

"Sor-ree," we muttered, as Whitewing sighed.

"Why don't you two go and play outside instead?" Whitewing suggested, "But don't get in anybody's way."

"All right," I sighed.

I headed out of the nursery, with Mosskit dragging behind, kicking dust every step of the way. "Watch it Spottedkit!" Spiderleg growled, "You just kicked dust all over me! Don't you have anything better to do?"

_Mousebrain! Of course I have nothing better to do or I won't be kicking dust!_ "Sorry," I mewed angrily.

"You better be," he growled back. I padded away, frustrated. I need something to do! I'm so bored I could claw my fur off!

As though they could read my thoughts, Cherrykit and Molekit came bounding over. They were already ready for apprenticeship; making them the oldest kits in the nursery.

"Spottedkit! Mosskit! Where are you going?" Molekit asked. Nowhere!

"Do you want us to show you the hunting technique?" Cherrykit offered. Mosskit nodded enthusiastically, while I shook my head.

"We can show you Mosskit," Molekit mewed as he led Mosskit to a shady part of the clearing, "you can stay there if you want Spottedkit."

As soon as Cherrykit bounded off to join them, I looked around, finding somewhere to explore. My gaze travelled over the warrior's den, the elder's den, and finally settled on Firestar's den. I glanced around, expecting someone to notice me.

Seeing that no one did, I ran across the clearing, faster than I could have thought possible, and climbed the rocks leading to Firestar's den. Before I could reach the top of the rocks, Firestar emerged from his den.

I started to panic. How could I escape? I can't go down the rocks in time! Or could I?

I gulped; it was a risk I had to take. I quickly ran down the way I had come, worried that Firestar would turn to face me at any moment. As I took the last few paw steps down the tumble of rocks, a thought that was not my own jumped into my head. Did I just see Spottedkit? Maybe I should check whether her scent is there.

I gasped. My scent! Why didn't I think of that?

Fortunately, Brambleclaw walked up at that moment, oblivious of my presence in his haste, and started discussing with Firestar the patrols. Relieved that one problem was solved, I looked around, anxious someone saw my attempt to enter Firestar's den.

My blood turned to ice when my gaze met Hollyleaf's. Without having to read her thoughts, I could tell she saw. The surprise in her eyes was an obvious clue.

I ducked my head apologetically.

She nodded, she understood.

I breathed a sigh of relief before padding towards where Molekit and Cherrykit were teaching Mosskit the hunting crouch. I glanced back at Hollyleaf one last time to make sure she kept her promise-not to say anything to anyone.

Review please!


End file.
